


It's Your Decision

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Kaito is a good dad, Meiko is a good mom, only really hints at it, there's basically no angst, thought id tag it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Kaito and Meiko sit the twins down to ask them an important question.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kaito, Kagamine Len & Meiko, Kagamine Rin & Kaito, Kagamine Rin & Meiko, Kaito & Meiko (Vocaloid)
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	It's Your Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: 11 years old  
> Miku: 7 years old  
> Kagamines: 5 years old

“So, you enjoying the food?” Meiko asked, smiling at the two 5 year olds shoveling food into her mouth.  
“Yeah!” Len says, a huge smile on his face.  
“Thank you!” Rin adds on, talking around the straw in her mouth.  
Kaito smiled, meeting Meiko’s gaze and gave her a small nod.  
“So, do you two know why we brought you here?”  
The twins looked at each other before Rin looked back and asked,  
“Without Miku and Luka?”  
“Yes, without Miku and Luka.”  
They were quiet for a moment, Len picking at his food and Rin setting her cup down.  
“Are we in trouble?” she spoke softly.  
“Oh no, no neither of you are in trouble.” Meiko quickly interjected.  
“We’re not?” Len looked confused, “then, why aren’t Miku and Luka here?” he hestinantly questioned.  
“Because, we have a question to ask you two.” Kaito spoke, looking at Meiko and continuing when she didn’t interject. “Do you remember when we asked if you wanted to live with us around a year ago?”  
The twins nodded.  
“Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to join our family for good. We want to adopt you.”  
The Kagamines stared at the two for a second, surprise clear in their gaze.  
“You, want both of us?” Len asked, surprising the two adults in front of them.  
“Of course we do, why would you ask that?” Meiko said.  
Rin looked down at her lap, “most of the other kids said no one would want us both, because we’re twice the work.”  
Meiko felt anger begin to boil in her stomach,  
“They said we're gonna get separated or not get adopted at all.” Len muttered, Rin shifting closer to him and wrapping her arm around his.  
The two tended to do that when one of them was upset, they were able to read each other like books.  
“We want both of you.” Kaito repeated, clearly trying to keep the anger out of his voice.  
“The question we have is do you want us?” Meiko interjected, smiling softly as the two blonds tilted their heads like confused dogs. “We want you, but the final decision is up to you.”  
“If you adopt us, we can stay for good?” Rin asked, a smile breaking onto her face.  
“That’s what adoption means dumb dumb.” Len said, smirking at Rin’s upset “hey!”  
“Don’t call your sister dumb,” Meiko inturrupted, “but yes, you could stay for good.”  
The twins quit their arguing and shared a look, before both looking back up and nodding.  
Kaito smiled, leaning over and ruffling Len’s hair,  
“We’ll call Gumi once we get home and get things rolling.”  
***  
Len looked up as the door creaked open, smiling as he saw Miku and Luka creek the door open, sitting up as he heard Rin climbing down the ladder.  
“What are you two doing? We could get in trouble!” Rin whisper-yelled, immediately getting shushed by the other three kids.  
“What did you guys do with Auntie and Uncle?” Miku asked, the three girls sitting down on Len’s bed, the four cramming onto the twin sized bed.  
“They were asking if we wanted to get adopted.” Rin replied, trying desperately to keep her voice down.  
“Wait really?!”  
“Aunt and Uncle are gonna adopt you?!” Luka murmured, Miku hugging Rin as Len nodded.  
“Yeah, they said they were gonna call Miss Gumi once we got home.”  
“That was the phone call…” Luka muttered, clearly deeply in thought, excited thought.  
“You two can stay with us forever!” Miku exclaimed, getting shushed by Luka and Len.  
The four starred at the door for a few moments, letting out a breath of relief when the door stayed shut.  
“Do you know how long adoption takes?” Rin asked Luka, the three younger ones turning towards the pink haired elder.  
“Uh, I’m not sure but it can take a while,” she saw three hopeful eyes turn down, “but since Aunt and Uncle already went through the background checks and stuff it probably won’t take as long.” she remedied, relieved when the three younger kids lit up with joy again.  
“What are you four doing?”  
Luka jumped, Miku yelped, Len froze, and Rin jumped and clung onto Miku.  
Meiko stood in the doorway in her pj’s, hair ruffled and an annoyed expression on her face.  
“Rin and Len are getting adopted?!” Miku asked, clearly trying to deflect the conversation.  
Meiko sighed and offered a tired smile, “if everything works out, yes they are.”  
The four kids beamed with excitement, Rin and Miku dragging Len and Luka into their group hug.  
“But that doesn’t mean you all get to skip out on bedtime, everyone back to your rooms.” the adult continued, giving Miku and Luka hard looks.  
The two girls got up shuffled out of the room, looking away from their aunt as she shut the door behind them.  
Once the light of the hall disappeared behind the door Rin began to climb out of the bed to return to her own, but stopped when Len grabbed her arm.  
“Rin?” he asked softly, “do, do you think it’s gonna work?”  
“What?”  
“The adoption.” he continued, “do you think it’ll work?”  
“I don’t see why it won’t, Kaito and Meiko already adopted Luka and Miku.” she said, clearly a little confused.  
“Yeah but they’re related to them, what if that changes things? What if they can’t adopt us?”  
“Len,” Rin interrupted him, “they’ve been fostering us for a while now, remember how Fukase got adopted by the family that fostered him? It’ll be fine.”  
Len looked away and took a breath, letting Rin hug him as he tried to calm down.  
“Wanna share the bed tonight?” Rin offered,  
“Yeah,” he replied, laying back down on his bed.  
The twins settled in the too small for two people bed, snuggling up under the covers and silently negotiating who got how much of the pillow.  
“Night Len.” Rin mumbled, snuggling into the covers.  
“Night Rin.” he replied, wrapping his arms around himself, closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next fic in the series will include more shenaniganry  
> I just wanted to write this one right after writing 1 + 1 + 2 since it's nice continuity  
> (I wrote Pains of Puberty first despite it not being the first in the series)  
> If you have any suggestions for shenanigans please do leave a comment, my brain doesn't always come up with ideas


End file.
